Maybe More
by MissIndependentGirl
Summary: What Gordo was REALLY going to write in Lizzie's yearbook according to TV Tome. It has kind of an AU ending for a Gordo Story. It's also kind of a song fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing Disney owns everything  
  
When Lizzie saw her yearbook just sitting on the table, she couldn't help looking at it. She flipped through it to find the place where Gordo signed. She was shocked at where he had chosen to sign. It was from the dance, the one where Parker turned him down, the one he ended up asking her to, like as a date.  
  
AL: At least I thought of it as a date. I guess Gordo did too.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Lizzie, my mom's here, I gotta leave now"  
  
"OK, I'll see you tomorrow Miranda." Lizzie said as she waved to Miranda when she left.  
  
"Lizzie, I've been looking for you" Gordo said coming up behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo. Where's Parker?" Lizzie asked looking around.  
  
"She left about thirty minuets ago."  
  
"So, since you got to dance with Parker like you wanted to. How was it?"  
  
"Incredible boring."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you liked Parker."  
  
"Oh I do like her, but I don't think I would like to date her. I mean anyone who doesn't like me the way I am, just isn't for me."  
  
"I'm so glad that you finally saw the light. Now that THAT problem's solved..."  
  
Just then, the DJ interrupted her "OK people listen up. This is the last dance so grab that special someone and get out there and dance!!"  
  
"Well Lizzie, may I have the last dance? You are my date after all" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well... I guess I can forgive you for leaving me and dancing with Parker." Lizzie said jokingly "Sooo... OK" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Not Mine, Disney's  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
As Gordo lead me out onto the dance floor and we started dancing I thought about earlier that evening when he came by my house. I had almost told him how I feel about him.  
  
Instead of saying that I don't date guys with blue eyes, I almost told him I didn't want to go with him as just my best friend, but as my real date. I said I'd go just this once, but I want to go as his date more than once as his date, like a boyfriend girlfriend date.  
  
I was just so shocked that he asked me, I mean after Ethan's murder mystery party last week and Kate telling me about Gordo's feelings for me. I guess that night was when I realized that I liked Gordo in a more than a just a friendly way.  
  
And I'd almost ruined our friendship by telling him how I feel. Oh well our friendship is safe...for now.  
  
I'm just going to forget about that and every thing else for now and think about how nice it is to be dancing with Gordo and how his arms feel around me.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
As we were dancing, I thought about how perfect this song is for us.  
  
Whoa, back up there, did I just think of Lizzie and I as an "us", as in a couple? OK, I'm NOT going there, even though I want to.  
  
I mean I like Lizzie a LOT, I might even love her. I just don't know how she feels about me. I mean dancing with her in her back yard was wonderful, I just wish that I would have told her my feeling then. Or at the mystery party, or a thousand other time that I can think of. If Mr. McGuire hadn't interrupted at the mystery party, I probably would have. I think Lizzie might have guessed then how I felt, but I'm not sure. I was so close to telling her tonight. She looked so wonderful tonight, red really is her color.  
  
When I asked her to go with me tonight, I really hoped she would say yes. And if she did, this was going to be "the night". The night when I tell her how I feel, the night when I was going to put our friendship on the line. Then I ruined it. Parker asked me to dance, I mean, I think she's pretty and all, but both inside and out she can't hold a candle to Lizzie. I didn't want to be rude, so I asked Lizzie; it was our first "real" date after all. I was kind of hoping that she would say "no" so that I could spend the evening with her, but she said go ahead, and I did.  
  
But while I was dancing with Parker, I happened to look over and saw Lizzie just standing there. I wanted so badly to go over and ask what was wrong, but Parker was talking and I couldn't leave. When she FINALLY left, I went over and was talking to Lizzie, when the DJ announced the last dance. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was asking Lizzie for the dance because she was my date. Then we were out there dancing. As I held Lizzie closer, it was, I don't know. Magical is the first word that comes to mind. It felt so right, we have our arms around each other, her head is resting on my shoulder, and I felt compelled to put my cheek on the top of her head.  
  
We danced like till the song ended. And I knew that no matter what I would always think of it as our song. When the song ended and we broke apart, I was just about to tell her when suddenly Lizzie's mom suddenly showed up and she had to go.  
  
"I have to go Gordo. See you tomorrow?" Lizzie asked and I nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Lizzie, Disney. The song is Love Ya Too Much by Jump 5 don't own it either  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
As Gordo and I finished dancing, he looked like he was about to say something. Then I saw my mother waiting for me by the door, so I knew it was time to leave. I told Gordo good-bye and left.  
  
I'm at home now, getting ready for bed, that song we danced to still playing in my head. It was like a song describing our friendship, and I know that I'll always think of it as "our" song. For now though I'm just going to play and remember the dance.  
  
I couldn't sleep tonight, cause you were on my mind. We've been friends so long; I treated you wrong, that's not right. I said some crazy things, words I did not mean. Can I take back the lies, can I apologize?  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH, I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. AND I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER LET YOU DOWN. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH; YOU KNOW I WANNA WRAP MY HEART AROUND YOU. I LOVE TO MUCH EVER LET GO, I WANT YOU TO KNOW  
  
I've had good friends before, but none have loved me more. I can't remember who was ever as true as you are...  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
After Lizzie left, Tudgeman came up and asked about how I thought the dance was and I told him. Then I saw the camera around his neck.  
  
"Get any good pictures?" I asked him  
  
Tudge got this big secret smile on his face and said "Oh yeah I did. AND I even managed to dance with Miranda. I have to go now, later Gordo."  
  
A few minuets later my mom was here, she asked me how the dance was. I told her that it had been fine, but it was a lot more than fine. I know that I'll always remember this night.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
As I climbed into bed, I knew that I would always remember this night.  
  
End Flashback 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Lizzie or the song Love Ya Too Much by Jump 5  
  
Lizzie looked at her yearbook again. The picture from the dance was actually of them dance together. She hadn't even realized it was in there. "We look so happy" Lizzie thought. After reading what Gordo had wrote, she had to read it again to make sure that she hadn't misunderstood the meaning.  
  
Dear Lizzie, We've been friends for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should finally share this with you. I really, really like you, a lot, and I think you're beautiful both inside and out.  
  
I can honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship.  
  
There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will always be by your side.  
  
Your friend always and hopefully more, if you want, Gordo  
  
AL: Gordo likes me; he really, really likes me. I knew it all along.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was so shocked at the picture of us in the yearbook and Gordo's message; I almost forgot to sign his yearbook. I have to go now before I forget again.  
  
I walked over to where he was standing and asked him for his yearbook, he told me to hurry because it was almost time for the class pictures. So I hurried off and sat down to write.  
  
I thought for a minuet then started to write. When I was done, I went back to Gordo and said, "Hey Gordo, lets read them together."  
  
"Good idea Lizzie, on the count of three"  
  
"Wait, I need to grab mine." I ran over to the table and ran back 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Lizzie or the Jump 5 song Love Ya Too Much  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Lizzie had marked where she had signed; it was the same on picture that I'd signed hers. It was surprising, but what she wrote was even more surprising.  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
I know this is a weird way to tell you, but here it goes. I like you a lot, but as more than a friend. I think I relised it the night of the mystery party, but I was afraid to accept it. But after you asked me to the dance, I thought of it as a real date. I want us to go to all the other dances as real dates.  
  
The song we dance to is so perfect for us.  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH, I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. AND I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER LET YOU DOWN... YOU KNOW I WANNA WRAP MY HEART AROUND YOU... I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER LET YOU GO I WANT YOU TO KNOW  
  
Together we go on, so far now to where we belong, we won't slow down, won't stop now... Take on chance on me; I'll take my chances on you  
  
I don't know about you Gordo, but I care deeply for you. You're always there for me and want to always be there for you.  
  
Your best friend always, and maybe more, if you want, Lizzie  
  
A/N cliffhanger, what should happen next? Review and tell me, it might be a whiel b4 the next chapter will be p cause of schoolGrrrrr 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic belong to the author.  
  
A/N: This is MissIndependentEowynTahiriSiri's friend logging on and doing an update since it was taking so long. Hehe. I hope you like it. Sorry this update is short, but I wanted to put something up. Please review! Where should it go from here? REVIEW.

* * *

LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
After Gordo and I had finished reading each other's yearbook entries, everything was silent. We closed our yearbooks and just stared into thin air. Gordo was worse than me. I saw him jiggling the book around in his hands and acting all nervous. I felt a rush of heat pass over me, and my heart started beating. Was he thinking what I was thinking? I was thinking about Gordo, and what he wrote in my yearbook. The words: "_There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will always be by your side_," played over and over again in my mind. Gordo had feelings for me! Actual feelings! I felt like shouting for joy knowing that he felt the same way about me that I did for him. I didn't quite know what to say to him now though; I bit my lip and waited for him to make the first move.  
  
GORDO'S POV:  
  
I couldn't get over Lizzie's entry in my yearbook. All of my wishes were true...she did like me! I couldn't believe it, it was almost too good to be true. But it was signed from Lizzie...the only Lizzie I knew and loved. How she signed off though, was similar to the way I did: "_Your best friend always, and maybe more, if you want, Lizzie_." I thought that was pretty funny. Two great minds think alike! I looked over at Lizzie. Did she look beautiful today! I waited for her to make the first move. Then, a thought came to mind. I started talking but she did also.  
  
"You go first," I said politely.  
  
"No, I _insist_ that you do," said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, all right," I said. "What I mean to say is that...is that...at the dance, you really looked amazing. I mean, red _is_ your color." Lizzie slowly started reddening.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
Oh how sweet! He remembered what I wore? Aw. I could feel myself turning a deep red.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. Then there was silence again.  
  
"So..." said Gordo.  
  
"So..." I said.  
  
Then a person snuck up behind us, and I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "So..." said the voice, "What's up?"  
  
Gordo and I both jerked back. It was Miranda. I felt uncomfortable and started slipping my hands into my jean pockets. Gordo did the same. "N- nothing," we replied at the same time.  
  
I never thought about how hard it might be to have a relationship prior to that moment. I mean, I had been in a relationship with Ronnie, but that was different. None of my friends knew him. There I was best friends with Gordo and Miranda. We _all_ hung out together _all_ of the time. Now, I might be facing a deeper relationship with Gordo. How would Miranda take it? I smiled. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, in fact, knowing Miranda, she would probably be very supportive of us. I rolled my eyes. Besides, I'm sure she knew that Gordo liked me already. Who didn't?  
  
AL: Well..._I _didn't know!  
  
How would we start off our relationship? It seemed kind of awkward, but I'm sure that it would work...I hoped!  
  
Miranda started talking about how her day went while I started edging closer to Gordo while we walked. He had his head down to the ground. I smiled and walked closer next to him. Then he looked at me. I smiled and put my hand next to his. He slowly grabbed it and we walked hand-in-hand down the hallway slowly following Miranda. 


End file.
